


Grey Matter

by SailorSolarr



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Relationship(s), Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSolarr/pseuds/SailorSolarr
Summary: Laurel finally confronts her feelings & so does Wes.





	

“Let’s call it a night, children.” Annalise marched passed the disappointed glares of her obedient students, “ Seriously, don’t you ever want to go be young?”

She swatted the air in the direction of the door, signaling her last attempt at being kind.

The last image of her was her curls bouncing off in the direction of the kitchen with a tentative Bonnie in toe.

They all exchanged semi-relieved expressions.

“Welp, Ollie invited me out to dinner, so that’s where I’m off to” Connor declared with a relieved breath of not having to disappoint him for the 2nd night in a row.

“How’s a night of dancing sound, my little chocolate goddess?” Asher grooved across the dainty living room, showing his excitement over the night ahead.

“You get no points for that one” Michaela stated, never blinking an eye in his direction, promptly focused on her phone.

“Let’s get a drink, Law Student Black Barbie” Laurel swiveled around in the computer chair in the direction of Michaela.

A well-prompted smirk graced her full-lips, “Sure, Shakira”

They stood; ready to forget their woes, new & old.

“Why Laurel & not your man’s?” Asher pouted in confusion.

“Because I’m predicting some good girl time, which is much needed.” Michaela reasoned, placing a loving hand upon his cheek.

“Will this be an all-night long thing” Wes smirked in Laurel’s direction, allowing all his feelings to just balance on the edge of his sleeve.

With all her might, she couldn’t help feeding into his energy & grinning right back.

She bowed her head slightly, allowing her dark trenches to cover the blush on her cheekbone.

She allowed him to grab hold of her wrist when he spoke & it kept sending chills down her spine.

“Depends” Laurel practically whispered, letting her wrist slip from his soft palm.

“Waitlist has gotten smooth with the ladies” Asher croaked in a joking tone, “Didn’t think he still had it in him”

Michaela rolled her eyes & whipped her short bob in the direction of the door.

Laurel followed behind, exiting the chateau.

* * *

_The slow strobe of the lights in the club guided Laurel’s every move on the dance floor._

_She let the base pump through her as she was backside to backside with Michaela._

_Having these unguarded moments were rare & precious to Laurel. _

_With the amount of mental anguish, regret & sadness that haunted her every thought in the daytime, she was allotted small moments where her mind felt weightless. _

_But here she was, light on her feet as if floating._

_Once dehydration became apparent in her shortness in breath, she dragged Michaela off the dance floor & in the direction of the glowing marble bar. _

_She plopped down on the semi-tall stools, ordering two shots of tequila to somehow quench this thirst of hers._

_“So, are you ready to talk about what you dragged me out for?” Michaela wasted no time in getting the truth out of her friend._

_Maybe it’s the liquor, maybe its just Michaela but she always means business._

_“With as much as I have going on…” she trailed off “and Wes has going on, I don’t know if what we are both allowing to happen between us is okay.”_

_She allowed the alcohol to help form her thoughts._

_She willed herself to let it seep through her every pore, touching those unspoken feelings._

_I mean, anyone with eyes could see what was apparent between the two of them but she would be damned to show that kind of vulnerability._

_This was the only person she would let see her like this._

_“Trust that we only have one opportunity to try” Michaela started as she played with the shot glass, caught in a drunken trance._

_“Best believe I don’t know shit about love nor about why we feel anything when we don’t deserve to” she continued, quivering from the words that brought upon so much truth, even for_

_herself._

_“But, that’s why I am willing to try with Asher”, she chuckles, trying to break the tension, not wanting to ruin their night._

_“So, let that be your motivation” were the words she ended her advice with. Sealing the deal with a hopeful rub on the back, like a true friend._

_Michaela always seemed to shed a few tough layers when she was drunk around Laurel._

_And like a true latina, she took the shot to the face, along with all her doubts._

_She didn’t need any more confirmation, truth be told, she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms at this very moment._

_“Go” Michaela said simply, “trust me, I wanna boo-love too, & I’m tired of looking_

_at your sad puppy eyes” she shooed her & snapped for the bartender’s attention one last time._

_They locked eyes & the brunette was halfway done with putting her coat on. _

_Flipping her hair & the collar of her coat, she turned on her heel & slung her purse over her shoulder. _

_She was a woman on a mission._

_Soon enough, her adrenaline-driven stride had slowed down when she was merely a few feet from his complex._

_Glazed over green eyes stared down at the glowing IPhone screen._

_She stared at his name across her screen & immediately as if he was able to sense her calling, Wes picked up on the 2nd ring. _

_“Ms. Castillo”_

_“Mr. Gibbins”_

_Their childish banter just added to the intensity of what was happening between them._

_“I’m actually downstairs”, she wanted to get to the point & be in his arms already. _

_“Come up” he said, simply, in a low chuckle._

_Laurel sprinted up what seemed like a thousand steps, trying her very best to save face & just get to him. _

_As her heel hit the edge of that last step, Wes was opening the door._

_His half-grin brought a rush of blood to her face._

_“ You look like you have had a few” he chuckles low again, sending a deep thump through her already fiery chest._

_“ And you shouldn’t be speaking because I’m not drunk enough to not notice you are too”, Laurel shot back, crossing her arms over her chest._

_The rise & fall of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed, caused Laurel to zone out for a bit. _

_Mesmerized by the light glisten of his shower-wet curls, a single drop slipping into the crevice of his dimple._

_That must have been Laurel’s undoing because next thing she knew, she was backing him into his apartment, only to be lightly picked up & placed onto his bed. _

_The sound of the door slamming shut shattered her last layer of indecision._

_The mixture of intoxicating smell radiating off of his milk chocolate skin & the chill of his soft lips kissing her everywhere, had her thinking she was surely dreaming this all up. _

_She threw her head back, giving him full access to her temple._

_Wes held her in gracefully manly hands, pushing his frame into the mold of her._

_They were languid, saying all that needed to be said in slight motions._

_Laurel allowed a faint moan to fall from peach-colored lips, giving him that satisfaction of knowing everything he was doing, was right._

_Wes was very tentative, focusing on every inch, not missing even a sliver of untouched skin._

_He slowly snaked his hands underneath the silk tank top, pushing it up until Laurel caught the hint & pulled it over her lengthy locks. _

_Wes continued with his fluent movement, kissing down the slope of her neck and over the tops of her breasts._

_He sat up, rising impatience, pulling his tee over his head, and getting back to business._

_Refusing to give him the opportunity to take over, Laurel sat up on her elbows, observing the way Wes’ chest flexed as he sat back._

_She intertwined her ankles behind his mid-section, pulling him forward._

_Laurel focused her sights on the button of his jeans._

_What a perfect view of the slight V of his lean frame & the tiny curls that greeted you down his trail. _

_She popped the button of his jean open with a well-manicured nail & pinched the zipper down. _

_Cocking his neck at the sight of her, Laurel locked eyes with him._

_Wes pushed the fabric from his thighs._

_Gently nudging her to lay back, he placed himself right back in the comfort of her._

_He couldn’t help but stare at the way her hair had been splayed across the expanse of his pillows and the tint of cherry that went across her cheeks & down the expanse of her long neck._

_This was becoming overwhelming; as he dipped back down to cover his mouth over Laurel’s partially exposed chest._

_Her flesh was as creamy as it looked._

_He marveled in the way she expressed her need, gripping to the lithe sides of his stomach, and throwing her head back in complete ecstasy._

_Wes was getting caught up in the thrill of it all, trailing kisses down the center of her stomach to where her thighs met._

_He sank lower, realizing this is where Laurel had wanted him all along, paying attention to her needs._

_She huffed in excitement, exhaling with a wide smile._

_He unbuttoned the obstructing denim, sliding them off her legs, until she shucked them the rest of the way down._

_Laurel had on a tiny maroon-colored thong that sent him into frenzy._

_Wes chewed at her lips through the thin layer of obstructing cotton._

_Whipping around in torture, she suckled on her bottom lip to keep from making outlandish noises._

_The restrained moans weren’t enough for him so, he pushed her further by sticking his tongue between the soaked fabric & her pink flesh. _

_He pulled back, allowing her to thrive in the sensations for a moment as he pulled off the dainty panties with his teeth._

_Looking was really the only choice Laurel had, since Wes’ many pillows propped her up._

_The sight of him between her thighs along with the friction between her own slickness, his saliva & her flesh, all became too much. _

_His hazel eyes kept catching her mid-inhale, mouth agape._

_Everything from here on started to go in slow motion._

_Wes snaked his way back up, bottom lip hanging at the feeling of Laurel still shuddering around his fingers._

_It was all so quiet & harmonious until they both started to chuckle._

_The purest of smirks crossed over both their lips._

_“How did we get here?” Wes inquired, lips crossing hers, as light as a feather._

_“Mm, more like ‘how did I get here. I was fucked up’” Laurel retorted._

_He loved how much of a smart-ass she was._

_For a moment, they got lost in the ecstasy of just kissing, letting it gradually get rough._

_After a while, it turned into biting, one challenging the other to get greedier._

_It started to feel like they had always been like this._

_None of it had felt new, but more like something she had been longing for._

_Laurel gently placed a palm to his scruffy cheek, hoping to be locked in the depth of his eyes._

_“How can I stay here?” she questioned with complete seriousness in her voice._

_“By letting me finish, for starters” Wes smirked as he slid himself between her._

Pink Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Truth be told, there needs to be more Waurel fics & i'm perfectly okay with starting the chain. Here's my take on their relationship & I hope everyone enjoyed it. Check out my Tumblr, @SailorSolarr.   
>  Comments & kudos are always appreciated, xoxo.


End file.
